Conventionally, a search site is known, in which keywords and the like are set in advance for various pieces of information on the Internet, and the corresponding information is extracted and provided based on keywords input for search and based on the set keywords. According to the search site, the user can search various pieces of information on the Internet and can input keywords related to interesting information to search the information to acquire information corresponding to the input keywords.
Meanwhile, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of managing image data to be searched in association with the number of searches (the number of votes) for the image data, searching image data corresponding to search conditions set by the user, and sorting and displaying the searched image data based on the number of searches (the number of votes).
Such a technique is useful for efficiently browsing information estimated to have a high degree of interest for a plurality of users, among a large amount of search results.